Princess Twilight sparkle/russgamemaster
Bio Twilight was once charged by Princess Celestia to learn the magic of friendship and report her findings to her royal highness. Her magic increased until she grew wings and became a princess. The ponies of Ponyville look up to Twilight for her intelligence and admire her important background. As a natural born leader, Twilight utilizes all her friends' skills and talents to achieve their mission, and oftentimes discovers new things about herself and all her amazing friends. When recruited "Dear Princess Celestia, today I signed up to fight alongside the Avengers. I'm going to share the magic of friendship with them in the process. It can conquer anything, including Incursions." Class: Tactician Single-target attacks against Blasters grant you an extra turn. Vulnerable to Infiltrators. Passives Flying - immune to ground attacks Critical thinking - attacks occasionally apply Weak Point Inspiring leadership - having her around increases your entire team's stats Defender - chance to preemptively shield allies when an enemy attacks Teleportation - 20% chance to dodge attacks by teleporting Attacks Level 1 - Leading Shot *Kinetic Magic Ranged *Hits One Enemy *(enemy) Lock-On - taking extra damage from ranged attacks *(enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this target provide a follow-up attack *(enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks Level 2 - Books That Bite *Ranged *Hits One Enemy *(enemy) Remove Buffs *(enemy) Disadvantage - creates a negative effect according to the class of the target: **Infiltrators get Off-Balance - cannot counter attacks **Generalists get Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion **Tacticians get Exhausted - cannot take extra turns, and Quick Actions become normal actions **Blasters get Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit **Bruisers get Neutralized - removes and prevents stat-increasing effects **Scrappers get Winded - cannot perform follow-up attacks *(enemy) Cornered - cannot protect allies Level 6 - Teleporting Kick *Unarmed Melee *Hits One Enemy *(special) Stealthy - ignores Protect and Counter effects. *(special) Exploits Combos - does more damage to enemies with Combo Setup *(enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be Stealthy *(enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage *(enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack Level 9 - Unstable Magic *Ranged Kinetic Magic Explosion *Hits All Enemies *3 round cooldown *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(special) Exploit Opportunity - Deals extra damage against opponents with Cornered, Exhausted, Impaired, Neutralized, Off-balance, Staggered, Hobbled, or Winded *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(special) Desperation attack - the lower Twilight's health, the more damage this does. *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. Alt 1: Masked Matterhorn Tactician / Blaster Ice Power - attacks become Ice attacks and cause Chilled. Attacks against Chilled targets cause Frozen. Attacks against Frozen targets cause Deathfrost. Immune to Ice debuffs. By applying cold pressure to wounds, greatly reduces damage from Bleeding and Burning. Alt 2: Fire Twilight Blaster / Bruiser Fire Power - attacks become Fire attacks and cause Burning. Attacks against Burning targets cause Pyrophoric. Attacks against Pyrophoric targets cause Soulfire. Applies Burning to Melee attackers. Replaces Fire debuffs with Flame On! Resistant to fire attacks. Alt 3: Solid Snake Twilight Infiltrator / Tactician Counterintelligence (team) - preemptively attacks enemies that use Buff abilities. Melee awareness (team) - Chance to block and counter melee attacks, taking decreased damage. Ranged awareness (team) - Chance to dodge ranged attacks. Team-up Bonuses Alias-less Alicorns (Cadence, Celestia, or Luna) Arcane Arts Aviary Big in Japan Celestia's student - with Princess Celestia Disharmony - with Discord Eggheads Feathered Friends Foal-sitter - with Princess Cadence Friendship is Magic - with other ponies Furry Golden Oaks Library - Spike Hollywood - references Hearth's Warming Eve Hoofing It Hot Stuff Mane 6 Portable Redheads Sovereign - now rules the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Tara Strong - Twilight has the same voice actress as Raven, Timmy Turner, and Bubbles. Tossers Twixie - with The Great And Powerful Trixie Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:My Little Pony Category:Flying characters Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Female Category:33 CP Category:Movies Category:Non-Marvel Category:Tacticians